


Gym Buddies

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Drinking, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: When Prompto first meets his new roommate, he thinks college won't be the great new start he hoped. He soon realized how wrong he is.





	Gym Buddies

Prompto was fat. A lot less fat than when he'd been a kid, maybe; he'd started trying to look after himself more in his teens. His weight was no longer the first thing someone would notice about him, but he was still decidedly soft. His jeans gave him a bit of a muffin top that made him sure to buy loose-fitting shirts, and while his legs were pretty muscular, his arms were decidedly flabby. He knew he had no real reason to be so self conscious still, and normally he did an okay job with that. He could even be sort of extroverted. 

Meeting his new roommate really did a number on that. Out of all the people he could get, why did it have to be a terrifying and massive bodybuilder guy who just made Prompto want to disappear into the wall so he wouldn't get picked on? To think he'd had high hopes about college. He'd been excited to share a room. Sure he'd sacrifice privacy, but he'd spent almost his entire life at home alone. It was going to be like having a cool sibling or maybe a best friend if he was really lucky. 

When he'd come back from his first photo editing class, it'd been to an empty room, so he was taking the opportunity to unpack some of his things. Hearing the lock click in the door, he froze in place. Shrinking in on himself was instinct for Prompto as Gladiolus entered the room. The guy was seriously just huge, like a giant; and his arms had to be as big as Prompto's legs. Then there was the beard, and the sleeve tattoos, and all together he was so intimidating it was hard to know what to do. 

Gladiolus looked over at him as he let the door close, and there was unmistakable concern in his eyes. Wow, Prompto hadn't realized how expressive and actually soft they were. Too busy being overwhelmed by such a big presence. 

"Hey. I didn't want to bug you last night, but I can't do this whole semester with you pissing yourself every time I look at you," he said it casually, but Prompto still felt himself flushing. "Seriously. I'm not scary until you give me a real good reason. So let's try this again."

"Um," Prompto had no idea what to say, not really ready for this situation out of all of the ones that'd marched through his paranoid head. He picked absently at the hem of his sleeve. 

"Gladio Amicitia. English lit, and yeah it is on a scholarship. I know you wanna ask." Gladio stuck out a hand to shake. Prompto timidly put his much smaller one in it, and tried to not be totally pathetic without much success. He'd never been good at handshakes. 

"... Prompto Argentum, I'm in photography."

"Cool. Saw you had a big camera," he jerked his head towards the dresser where Prompto had put most of his equipment. 

Prompto swallowed, disbelieving that he was actually going to ask this. "Wanna see some of my photos?" Idiot. Of course he didn't. 

"Sure. Don't think I have an eye for that kind of thing, but I'll take a look."

So Prompto found himself reaching for his camera, and as soon as he was clicking through some of his recent photos he started to relax. It was impossible not to get excited talking about them. 

"I like that one," Gladio leaned in to take a better look at a picture he'd taken of his neighbor Luna when she'd been outside with her dogs. The sun was hitting her in a really awesome way. It was totally golden hour. "Looks like a pretty girl," that sounded teasing, though it took Prompto a second to actually realize it because he hadn't really joked around with a ton of guys. "Your girlfriend, yeah?"

Prompto almost jumped out of his skin, going scarlet. Good thing he always had the camera strap around his arm. "Uh! N-no, it's not like that. She maybe? Doesn't even know I'm... taking the photos... heh." Shit, exposed as a total creep already. 

"No big deal," Gladio chuckled, which made it really sink in that he had a sexy voice. Prompto had been avoiding that thought, dammit. "Artist's inspiration, right? Maybe I can model for you some time."

That somehow ratcheted up Prompto's blush even more. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to come very close to knocking him over. "I was gonna head to the gym. You should come. Didn't get a chance to check it out last night, but it's supposed to be a pretty great setup."

That snapped Prompto right out of his stupor. He immediately sucked in his stomach even though he knew it wasn't visible. "I um, I just run? I don't, y'know, really..."

"I'll give you some pointers. C'mon, it's not like you need to keep up with me." He gave a genuine half-smile that made Prompto almost completely forget being afraid of him. 

"... sure. Okay, why not?" 

...

"I'm just shy, okay?" Prompto whined, grabbing a part of the blanket and covering his face. He was laying upside-down on the bed, totally naked. Gladio was sitting against the headboard, also totally naked - but that was something they'd gotten over months ago. They spent a lot of time naked in the room. 

"I think you're just kinda gay," Gladio was audibly grinning and Prompto hated it. He blindly tried to kick at his roommate with limited success. 

"I told you! I really do like girls, I... I can't talk to them."

"That's why you've got me to flirt and ask em back here for both of us. Not a lot of chicks say no to me." It'd come off as creepy when a lot of guys said that, but with Gladio it was just the honest truth. He was gorgeous and charming and most girls jumped at the chance. Prompto was so beyond lucky to have a wingman that good at picking up girls willing to have sex with both of them. 

"Yeah, but..." Prompto gave a frustrated groan and rolled to burrito himself in the blanket. "Still can't talk to them."

"Just copy me if you're so worried about it."

"Um, excuse you. You're super hot. I'm me."

"Oh come on," Gladio ripped the blanket off of his head, and Prompto just whined sadly instead of even trying to hold onto it. "Have some damn confidence. You're scrawny, yeah, but you're getting really fit. Not all of em like built guys. You're cute."

"You're literally the only person who's ever said that," Prompto huffed, knowing he was being a little dramatic but also dying of embarrassment still. 

"Actually - fuck it, you don't have to be confident. A lot of them find it flattering that you're all tongue tied. It's just weird that you're _all over me_ , man. Usually if there's two guys they're paying attention to the girl." Gladio still sounded amused about it all, but Prompto felt himself going redder and redder and wondered if he could just die. 

"I don't wanna... offend them or something..." he said meekly. 

"If a girl is down to have a threesome with two guys she doesn't know, I don't think touching her is gonna offend her," Gladio flopped down next to him, jostling the bed enough to make him bounce a little. 

"Yeah, but..." totally overwhelmed again, Prompto clapped both hands over his face. "I don't know how to eat a girl out, okay? Stop making fun of me..."

Gladio snorted, shoving him in the shoulder playfully. "Not talking about inexperience, dipshit. Talking about how you obviously wanted to be all up in my titties and not hers. They were nice, too."

"I know you, dude!" Prompto groaned, still hiding behind his hands. "I don't know these girls... I know you said that makes it not matter, cause I'm not gonna like. Dunno, date them or something. It just..." he worried at his lip with his teeth, and when that didn't help he squeezed his eyes shut behind his hands. "Man, it makes me so nervous. Like it makes my stomach hurt."

"You do get pretty worked up around girls. Maybe you should just work on dudes for a while." There was a pause in which Prompto couldn't quite bring himself to protest being attracted to men. "... I know you're not totally straight, you're not that good at lying." Gladio chuckled a little, nudging him again - probably trying to get him to lighten up, but his stomach was tied up in tight knots. 

"I dunno if you've noticed this, but I'm a mess around everyone," Prompto said miserably. 

"Heh, not true. How about that bratty Noctis kid? You're pretty cool with him." There was a teasing edge to Gladio's voice that made Prompto roll right over to hide against the mattress. 

"You can't even," Prompto said in an unnaturally high voice, "you actually can't even bug me about him when you wanna fuck his boyfriend _so_ bad..."

"You sure got me there. Not like I've been open about that since day one, right?" Gladio grabbed Prompto's shoulder and forced him to roll again. Reluctantly making eye contact actually helped; because that Gladio's gaze was ultimately kind was undeniable. "Unlike you, I can admit I'm bi."

Prompto huffed at him, face still bright red but starting to breathe a little easier. "... yeah. Noct is really... I dunno." Sexy. Perfect. 

"Taken," Gladio finished. "Anyone could tell they've been together for years. Sorry, but you need to accept that. At least you can admit you have the major hots for a guy, right?" 

Another long groan was the best way for Prompto to express his feelings. Yeah, it was pretty much beyond question that he was into Noctis. He had sex dreams about the guy for fucks sake. He'd kind of known on some level for a long time that he was attracted to men, but he'd thought it was more superficial. Between the fantasies he'd had about Noctis since meeting him in the gym, and how hard it was to look away from Gladio sometimes... it was something he had to face now. "I wouldn't have a chance even if he was single, though." 

"Stop shitting on yourself. We're equally out of luck on this one, yeah? Gotta deal with it."

...

It wasn't like Prompto was actually drunk. He'd had a few shots at the party - he had to drink a little at those things or he'd totally freak the fuck out with all the people and noise - but he was just a little bit warm and floaty, tipsy at best. Gladio had been drinking pretty steadily, but he drank beer and it would probably take a very dedicated effort and hard liquor to make him really feel it. The first few parties they'd been to, Prompto hadn't been very careful and ended up waking up in the bathroom the next morning to find out Gladio had carried him home. It was really easy to lose track of his own drinking, especially when it made it easier for him to talk to strangers. 

So now he was mostly sober, and he hadn't known anyone and he must've been looking worried when Gladio flirted with girls, because it wasn't too long before his roommate came over and asked if he really didn't want to have a girl back with them. Apologizing profusely, Prompto told him he really, really didn't want that. 

Gladio leaned in close, beard tickling Prompto's cheek. It was way too loud in this house, so Gladio spoke directly into his ear, "do you want me to fuck you tonight instead?"

So now he was sitting on his roommate's lap, stomach still in knots but feeling calmer than he'd ever felt when he'd known he was about to have sex. They'd kissed before, usually when a little drunk or high or just because they were both super horny and liked making out with someone. Gladio was stupid good at it, and he leaned in to start up again, a little smile pulling at his lips. 

"You can say no," he said against Prompto's mouth, and the feeling of his lips moving drew out a little whine. He didn't sound like he was teasing for once, so Prompto just nodded and twisted his hand up tighter in the tank top the man was wearing. 

"I know. I wanna try this. I... I trust you." Prompto could feel himself flushing awkwardly, but it wasn't that same mortified blush he'd had in the past. When he felt those big hands move to rest comfortably on his hips, he actually felt very safe. They'd jerked each other off before, so Prompto was pretty acquainted with how big his dick was even without the fact that they'd shared girls. Being pushed up against Gladio's broad chest felt nice, and when the hard ridges of their cocks brushed together he bit his lip and whimpered again. 

Gladio dug his fingers in, grinning as he rocked Prompto against him. "Hh, I," he had to stop to gasp in a breath and gulp, digging his nails into tattooed skin. 

"What?" Gladio asked in a low voice, his tone saying he knew there might not be actual words. "Don't worry. Taking it slow." He grabbed Prompto in another kiss, pushing them together with very little effort. It was so much. Even this by itself was a lot; making out was a huge turn on and his pants were already uncomfortable. 

"Mm," Prompto squirmed just enough to get a few words out. "Can I, um. Lay down?" Gladio was much wider than him, so straddling his lap was making his hips ache already. He flushed darker, scared he'd done something wrong. 

Instead of answering, Gladio grabbed him and dumped him on his back as easily as if he were a toy. Part of him had expected to feel vulnerable like this, but he didn't. He really did trust his roommate and he knew it would be okay. Maybe being a bit tipsy helped him relax, but if so that was probably a good thing. Gladio leaned down over him to kiss him again, this time pressing in his tongue and claiming his mouth with dizzying thoroughness. Prompto moaned, twining his arm up around Gladio's neck and clinging tightly. Yeah, this was way better than when there was a girl here. Before he hadn't known where to put his hands, but now hanging on was so instinctive he hadn't given it a second thought. 

"Gonna get you off real quick," Gladio muttered. He was smiling a little against Prompto's mouth, but it didn't come off like he was making fun of him. "Or you won't last."

That was something Prompto was really insecure about, but Gladio had been so casual that he just kind of nodded and gave an awkward, "uh huh." It was true. He wouldn't.

Gladio undid the button of his pants, pressing his large palm against Prompto's stomach as he slid his hand under the waistband of his jeans. As soon as Gladio's fingers closed around his cock, Prompto whimpered and pressed up against him. They'd done this part before, just jerking each other off - not like Prompto was hard to please and he knew it. He was also not at all quiet, though his moans were muffled by Gladio's mouth on his. The whole scenario was a lot for him, and he was hitting orgasm in what felt like well under a minute; arching up against his roommate's body and whining. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he tried to blink them back. 

"Now you can actually enjoy yourself for a bit," Gladio muttered, pulling his hand out of Prompto's pants and wiping it on his shirt before tossing it aside. "If you've never been fingered it might be a bit much." Again he sounded like he was teasing, but his eyes were kind. Prompto just shook his head shyly, then let his gaze slide very openly down to Gladio's chest. The other man clearly noticed, because his smile widened into a grin. "... wanna take your pants off?"

Prompto immediately wiggled out of his pants and briefs, a lot less self conscious being naked than he could've been. He looked back up at Gladio, then spread his legs decisively. 

That earned a chuckle, which in turn had Prompto biting his lip and grinning sheepishly. Even in the moment it took to retrieve lube, Prompto was fidgeting, tapping his fingers anxiously on the bed and shifting around. 

"Hey, chill." Gladio's deep voice was soft, and he put a steadying hand on a thigh for a moment or two. 

"Mmhm," Prompto managed an anxious nod, then sucked in a deep breath when he felt slick fingers between his legs. Clearly Gladio realized that putting it off would only make him more nervous, because he pressed in a fingertip and when Prompto jolted just stayed still instead of pulling away. 

"You've gotta relax or it'll hurt."

"Hh, yeah," the tears were coming back to his eyes already, and he desperately blinked them away. Groping blindly for a Gladio's other hand, he managed to find it and squeezed as hard as he could. The finger inside him was moving again, just a little, and he made a choked noise that had Gladio chuckling again. 

"Yeah, feels weird for a sec. Just hang on and don't tense up on me."

Prompto kept biting at his lip, eyes closed and senses too overwhelmed to even fidget just now. It really wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't hurting either. He held on tight to Gladio's other hand as his finger went a little deeper with each gentle thrust. Soon the pressure faded and the feeling that was left actually wasn't too bad. Prompto really couldn't stay quiet for long and even though he still wasn't sure how he felt about the sensation, he was making little "mmn," sounds with each thrust. 

"Hang on," Gladio said again, and suddenly Prompto was seized by the most intense bolt of pleasure he'd ever felt in his life. He yelped, very aware of the fact that his dick was hard again resting against his stomach. "Heh. There you go."

"That's... ah. Haha... why people do anal?" Prompto still felt a little tingly. 

"So far as I know, yeah," Gladio did it again - whatever he did - but more this time, and earned a full-throated cry. 

Obviously his dick was bigger than his index finger, but the process had really grown on Prompto; who was whimpering and whining steadily, his own dick achingly hard again. There was a pleasant burn in his core and he squirmed against Gladio's hand, trying to meet his thrusts. By the time they were up to three fingers, Prompto was mewling, his face hot and the full feeling more than good to him now. 

"Wanna stay on your back?" Gladio asked, leaning down to speak softly into Prompto's ear. 

"Uh huh," he was breathless, totally unable to imagine holding his body up. 

"Just gotta grab a condom."

Prompto gave a guttural, needy groan as he was left empty. He had that tight feeling that told him he had to cum again. The bed shifted as Gladio moved, but he just kept his eyes closed. He kind of felt like he was floating in a really good place right now, and was more than happy to coast on that. 

He found himself grinning when Gladio's hands grabbed his hips, and actually giggling when he was lifted a little off of the blankets. That turned into a pornstar moan when he felt the head of Gladio's cock, even the idea he was about to get fucked overstimulating him. 

"You're literally the loudest guy I've ever met," Gladio said, starting to sound a touch breathless himself. Prompto forced himself to stop panting long enough to swallow, but before he could try to stammer out a retort, Gladio pushed in. Both hands flew over his mouth as he tried to stifle a cry that was almost a scream. There wasn't even pain, it was just _so much_. 

By the time Gladio was all the way in, Prompto could feel his own thighs trembling. He weakly tried to wrap them around his roommate's waist, but his feet kept sliding down. He opened his eyes when he felt breath on his cheek, and Gladio grinned down at him. "Doing good?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice that said he wasn't sure Prompto could answer. 

"Mm... did I... did I cum yet?"

"Ha. Don't think so." Gladio's thumb rubbed over his burning cheek. "You're crying, you know."

"N-no, shut up..." Prompto rubbed frantically at his wet eyes. He was tingling from his face right down to the soles of his feet. Holy shit, he felt like he could touch his stomach and feel Gladio's dick inside him. This was beyond full. 

"Don't worry, it's cute."

Prompto gave a pathetic breathy attempt at a laugh, struggling to find the motor control to wrap his arms around Gladio's shoulders. That's when he started actually moving, and all Prompto could do was make sounds that he wasn't even sure counted as moans - not that he had the presence of mind to dwell on it. 

Soon it was so intense that he involuntarily tried to squirm away, and Gladio paused. "... you okay?"

"S'just a lot," Prompto bit his lip hard. "... can we hold hands?" It came out as almost a whine. 

Gladio's only response was to slowly and deliberately find Prompto's hand and let his fingers fully twine between the blond's much smaller ones. He squeezed tight - tight enough to be moderately painful for a second, though surely he didn't mean it - then went back to thrusting. Prompto gave a cry that was half sob, arching his back up against Gladio's stomach. 

Then he saw stars, his free hand flying to his mouth as he tried not to scream. 

"Good angle for you?" Gladio's hand slid under his waist to hold him in that position, and next thing Prompto knew he was ugly crying. 

The build to his orgasm was almost unbearable, and once he got there he felt like it was never going to end. When he was jerking off it always got too intense for him to keep up his rhythm, or even touch himself at all - but Gladio didn't miss a beat. It was almost painful, then it was actually painful, and he whined until his roommate stopped moving and let him lay flat on the bed. 

"I've never seen a dude have an orgasm that long," Gladio said, undeniably smug. "You okay?"

"Hh," Prompto was still panting for breath. "I'm good! Did you...?"

Gladio chuckled, leaning in to kiss him and then changing his mind and resting their foreheads together. "Yeah. You missed that?"

"Mmnh," Prompto smiled sheepishly, wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. Wow he'd drooled kind of a lot. Super attractive. "Sorry I um. Cried."

"No big deal," Gladio nuzzled in to actually kiss him, and Prompto made a happy sound against his mouth, more than content to kiss for a while. 

"Hey, um," he muttered shyly, eyes almost completely closed so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. "Can we... do this again?"

"Damn, I hope you don't mean right now," Gladio teased. "Give me a sec at least."


End file.
